


Happy Birthday Baby

by Bridget_Lannister



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Gangbang, Love, Presents, Sex, Violence, kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridget_Lannister/pseuds/Bridget_Lannister
Summary: “Finalmente sei in piedi, ho pensato per un momento di doverti venire a svegliare” disse Rio seduto tranquillamente sul bancone della cucina
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ho avuto molti problemi con il computer, ma ora sembrano essere risolti!!!

Ed un altro anno era passato, il suo lavoro e il suo rapporto con Rio non era ancora dei migliori, ma sicuramente era migliorato. Si era svegliata presto quella mattina e non riusciva davvero a capire il perché, i bambini non erano li: sembrava essere il compleanno più brutto che aveva mai passato. Era solita svegliarsi con i bambini che le urlavano BUON COMPLEANNO E LA RIVESTIVANO DI BACI, ma non quest’anno.  
“Buon compleanno Elizabeth” si disse alzandosi dal letto e con un leggero sbuffo si diresse verso la cucina

“Finalmente sei in piedi, ho pensato per un momento di doverti venire a svegliare” disse Rio seduto tranquillamente sul bancone della cucina sorseggiando il suo the e facendola spaventare

“Che cavolo fai qui?” disse lei ancorandosi saldamente alla sua vestaglia

“Speravo veramente di doverti svegliare Elizabeth, in un modo che sicuramente avresti ricordato per tutta la vita” disse lui sogghignando “Ti ho fatto il caffè” disse poi porgendole la tazza

“Grazie, ma ancora non mi hai detto cosa ci fai qui” disse lei sorseggiando il suo caffè, quando lo vide tirare fuori, da dietro di lui, un piccolo cupcake rosa con una candelina sopra

“Buon compleanno piccola!” disse facendo piangere la rossa, che fu subito presa tra le sue braccia “Ehi, che cosa ti prende?” disse baciandole la testa

“Nessuno mi ha mai fatto questo, il massimo che ricevevo era un coupon da spendere in qualche posto stupido, quando l’unica cosa che volevo fosse questo!”

“Un cupcake?” disse lui ridacchiando contro la sua fronte

“No” disse lei guardandolo negli occhi e sorridendogli, cazzo, si perdeva nei suoi occhi blu ogni volta e la cosa non gli importava nemmeno più, così la baciò dolcemente 

“Dai esprimi un desiderio” disse avvicinando il dolcetto a lei dove spense la candelina chiudendo gli occhi. Tutto quello che ora voleva fare era prenderla e tenerla tra le sue braccia per il resto della sua vita e non lasciarla mai andare. Era baciarla fino a quando non avrebbero più respirato, era fare l’amore con lei fino a crollare tutti rotti, ma aveva dei piani per la giornata e cazzo se l’avrebbe resa felice. “Dai vestiti ora usciamo” disse prima di baciarla nuovamente, girarla verso la sua camera da letto e darle una pacca sul sedere facendola ridere “Dai mamma”.  
Una ventina di minuti dopo la vide uscire cambiata con un vestito che la faceva sembrare una dea, anche se fosse un semplice vestito a fiori blu e un sorriso meraviglioso sulle sue labbra. La prese per mano e si diressero fuori da casa sua, trascinandola mentre ridevano nella sua macchina.  
“Dove stiamo andando?” chiese lei ancora ridendo, guadagnandosi uno sguardo “focoso” da quello che sembrava essere il suo uomo.

“Ora a mangiare, poi è una sorpresa!”

“Vuoi stare con me tutto il giorno?” chiese lei guardandolo teneramente e arrossendo , ma quando si fermarono a un semaforo rosso, Rio le prese il mento facendo si che si guardassero negli occhi

“Voglio stare con te per tutta la vita Elizabeth” rispose il più sinceramente possibile, facendo schiantare la rossa contro la sua bocca per un bacio da togliere il fiato. Il semaforo davanti a loro era diventato verde, facendogli guadagnare suonate dai clacson dalle altre macchine in coda dietro di loro, che li fece solo ridere e partire verso la loro prima destinazione.  
In quel momento, Rio, si accorse di come la sua vita fosse cambiata, di come fosse così legato a Beth e di come non lo era mai stato con la mamma di Marcus, si erano amici ma non aveva mai provato tutto questo amore per lei. La guardava come se fosse, oltre a suo figlio, la persona più importante di tutto l’intero mondo.  
***  
Il bar era così carino, sembrava proprio lo stile di Beth più che di Rio, al suo ingresso erano presenti così tanti fiori da rendere la faccia della rossa, la cosa più bella che l’uomo avesse mai visto. “Sei così bella quando sorridi”

“Penso sia perché sorrido a te” rispose lei baciandolo dolcemente sulla guancia facendo si che lui avvolgesse il suo braccio intorno alla sua vita, aprendo la porta del bar per farla entrare. 

“Dai piccola, scegli quello che vuoi” disse lui dopo aver ordinato un caffè per lei e un the per se stesso, mangiarono con un sorriso stampato sui loro volti, ridendo e tenendosi per mano. Sembrava così strano ad entrambi stare insieme senza litigare, ma per entrambi era finito il tempo per non ammettere i propri sentimenti. Mangiarono una deliziosa frittata che Beth si segnò di riprovare a fare a casa con Rio che le sorrideva rispondendole che per farla le serviva un’indole spagnola che purtroppo le mancava, facendola ridere e facendole dire  
“Bhe io ho sempre te. Sei il mio latino personale. Ora mi aspetto la frittata e mentre la cucini ti voglio a petto nudo” disse facendole guadagnare una risata piena da un gangster in pieno giorno e in un bar pieno di persone.

“Tutto quello che vuoi mamma”  
Elizabeth avrebbe voluto che la colazione non finisse più, stare con Rio la stava facendo stare bene, al sicuro da qualsiasi cosa, ma come promesso da lui avrebbero passato tutta la giornata insieme.  
“Vieni mamma” disse lui facendola avvicinare a lui  
“Foto di compleanno” disse poi, facendo sorridere Beth alla telecamera del suo cellulare, l’avrebbe fatta sicuramente stampare e l’avrebbe messa sopra il suo comodino.


	2. Capitolo 2

La prospettiva di avere un’intera giornata insieme e che nulla riguardasse il lavoro sembrava un sogno per tutti e due, la rossa si aspettava che da un momento all’altro il cellulare di Rio suonasse e lo facesse andare via, mentre lui si aspettava che il suo ex la chiamasse per farla tornare a casa con uno dei bambini in ospedale. Oramai si “frequentavano” da un po’ da sapere che qualcosa o qualcuno avrebbe sempre interrotto il loro momento insieme. Anche se il sesso non era ancora stato messo nell’equazione sapevano entrambi che ci sarebbe stato, ma nessuno dei due aveva fretta, insomma dopo Dean, Beth aveva paura di far avvicinare qualcuno a sé e soprattutto ai bambini, ma Rio e Marcus erano entrati con così tanta facilità che la rossa pensava davvero che Rio fosse quello giusto.  
Sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato e che al mondo ci fossero solo loro!  
“Andiamo mamma, abbiamo delle cose da fare oggi. Meglio non perdere tempo” disse sorridendole e accompagnandola verso la macchina, dopo aver pagato il loro conto.   
La loro giornata insieme fu molto divertente, la portò a visitare il campo di tulipani appena fuori città, pranzarono in un piccolo ristorante pittoresco e il pomeriggio si godettero una tranquilla passeggiata ma con il calare del buio, Rio si fece sempre più silenzioso sul continuarsi della serata.   
“Elizabeth smetti di chiedere appena arriviamo vedrai” disse facendo imbronciare la rossa, che lo guardava con uno sguardo da cucciolo.

“Va bene” disse lei alla fine, guadagnandosi un dolce bacio sulla tempia. Passarono 15 minuti quando arrivano davanti a uno strano capannone completamente allo scuro.  
“So che non vuoi uccidermi, oramai hai detto di amarmi e non lo ritirerai mai” disse ridendo

“Perspicace la ragazza” rispose lui in tono “Andiamo” disse tirandola fuori dalla macchina “Chiudi gli occhi, andiamo Elizabeth fallo per me” disse poi coprendoli con le sue mani

“Ti prego dimmi che quando li riapro, tu sarai nudo” disse facendo ridere di gusto Rio

“No piccola, ma stanotte è un’altra storia” continuò sussurrandole in un orecchio

“Schifoso” sentì una voce dietro di lei che riconobbe immediatamente, e poi un’altra voce

“Annie dannazione” erano Ruby ed Annie, così Rio le tolse le mani dagli occhi

“SORPRESA” urlarono tutti. 

“E’ opera vostra?” disse lei alle sue amiche abbracciandole, mentre i suoi figli correvano verso di lei, compreso un piccolo Marcus 

“Bhe diciamo che abbiamo avuto un po’ di aiuto dal nostro amico” dissero facendo sorridere Beth mentre abbracciava i suoi figli, facendo un po’ di spazio tra le sue braccia anche per Marcus che era stato tirato dentro da Jane e Kenny.  
Salutò tutti sorridendo e ringraziandoli di essere venuti per poi avvicinarsi a Rio e abbracciarlo forte appoggiando la fronte contro il suo petto e ispirando profondamente il suo profumo. 

“Yo Red!” sentirono entrambi dentro la loro bolla “E’ ora della torta, potete annusarvi dopo” disse Carlos

“Andiamo ci sono dei bambini” disse ancora Eddie coprendo gli occhi di Cisco, facendo tutti ridere  
Quando la torta terribilmente grossa fu tagliata e distribuita Marcus insieme a Jane consegnarono il primo regalo a Elizabeth. Era un bellissimo disegno raffigurante tutti loro e sopra le teste di ognuno il nome, facendo capire a Beth che Marcus e Rio erano la sua famiglia. Era l’unico regalo che in quel momento aveva davvero valore per lei. La sua famiglia lì a festeggiare, anche se non fosse stato il suo compleanno, tutto era perfetto. Tutto sarebbe andato bene.   
Con il passare delle ore, uno dopo l’altro i bambini crollarono facendo si che la rossa si fermò a guardarli e a pensare quanto fosse fortunata ad aver rapinato quel supermercato.   
Arrivati a casa tutti un po’ scorbutici e con molta calma decisero di salire di sopra crollando sopra i loro letti, compreso Marcus che crollò proprio accanto a Danny  
“Non si sono nemmeno lavati” sbuffò Beth facendo ridere Rio

“Dai piccola siamo stanchi anche noi e devi ancora aprire il mio regalo” disse tirandola al piano di sotto e verso la sua camera da letto. Avvicinandosi a lei, tirò fuori un pacchetto da una delle sue tasche dei pantaloni e avvicinandola a lei.

“Oh mio dio Rio” disse lei dopo aver aperto la scatola, erano un filo di perle molto più lungo di quello che lei aveva dato a lui più di un anno prima, e tirandolo dietro per un bacio, si ritrovò sotto di lui sdraiati nel suo letto  
“Fai l’amore con me Rio” disse lei guardandolo negli occhi

“Per sempre” sorrise lui, cominciando a baciarla dolcemente.  
***  
“Oh dio, dio, dio, non smettere, ti prego non smettere” disse ansimando la rossa mentre manteneva entrambe la mani sopra la testa di Rio che la stava mangiando come se fosse il suo ultimo pasto, facendola venire direttamente nella sua bocca. La aiutò a scendere dal suo orgasmo prima di infilarsi in lei e vedere le stelle  
“Elizabeth” disse lui sorridendo “Sei perfetta” disse baciandola con passione, con il passare dei minuti i suoi movimenti divennero sempre più irregolari fino a venire dentro di lei, facendoli sorridere entrambi prima di crollare su di lei.

TRE ANNI DOPO:  
Il suo cellulare squillò mentre dormiva   
“Pronto” disse lei senza nemmeno guardare chi fosse, era stata una giornata orribile, senza parlare del fatto che Rio non si era fatto sentire per quasi tutto il giorno

“Elizabeth” disse una voce piangente che la fece subito drizzare sul letto, era Gloria, la madre di Rio, perché stava piangendo, Rio era in pericolo, stava per svenire e se fosse morto?  
“Elizabeth, Christopher è in ospedale, ha avuto un incidente, lui è in coma!” e senza nemmeno cambiarsi, prese le chiavi della macchina e corse in ospedale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ora in poi, il racconto avrà presente flashback, per conoscere meglio come fosse andata la loro vita in questi tre anni.


	3. Capitolo 3

La corsa verso l’ospedale fu velocissima, Beth non sentiva altro che il battito del suo cuore e le sue lacrime fresche su tutto il suo viso, doveva sembrare un disastro ma non le importava mentre distrattamente guardava l’anello di fidanzamento sul suo anulare che la fece piangere solo più forte.   
Parcheggiò distrattamente il più vicino possibile all’entrata e correndo si diresse verso il suo incubo peggiore.   
“Elizabeth” gridò una voce dietro di lei

“Gloria” disse mentre velocemente si dirigeva verso di lei “Cos’è successo, lui dov’è, Gloria ti prego dimmi che è ancora vivo” disse singhiozzando

“Oh piccola, vieni qui” disse lei abbracciandola “Lui è vivo, ma i dottori hanno dovuto metterlo in coma a causa del trauma che ha preso nell’impatto”

“Come cazzo è potuto succedere” disse lei guardando Carlos, che aveva uno squarcio sulla fronte e un braccio ingessato

“Un bambino, con appena la patente, pensava di potercela fare attraversando con l’arancione ma si è chiaramente sbagliato”   
La rossa si sedette disperatamente sulla sedia più vicino a lei, stava per vomitare davanti a tutti e la cosa non la preoccupava affatto. “Posso vederlo?” chiese alla fine 

“Certo tesoro” disse lei guidandola verso la sua stanza e avvisando le infermiere di poter aggiornare su qualsiasi cosa la rossa in caso nessuno fosse li, Gloria sapeva benissimo che Elizabeth non avrebbe mai lasciato la parte di Rio per nessuna ragione al mondo.   
***  
La prima cosa che notò fu come il corpo del suo uomo fu sdraiato sul letto con un tubo di plastica che lo aiutava a respirare e lo faceva sembrare così tranquillo, non lo faceva sembrare il gangster che l’aveva spaventata e di cui si era innamorata.   
Piangendo piano piano si avvicinò al letto tendendo la mano e sfiorandolo dolcemente emettendo un singhiozzo strozzato nel vederlo così. Tutti gli altri la guardavano come se stessero soffrendo più per lei che per lui, del suo sguardo disperato. In quel momento Elizabeth cominciò a ricordare. Il loro primo bacio, il loro primo ti amo, la loro prima uscita con la famiglia, la loro nuova casa, il loro amore.   
flashback  
“Forse dovremmo avere una casa tutta nostra!” disse la rossa guardando il suo compagno negli occhi mentre tagliavano le verdure per la cena 

“Cosa piccola?” chiese lui con quel sorriso arrogante

“Avevi ragione, dovremmo avere una casa nostra, solo nostra, senza i ricordi dei nostri ex, senza quei ricordi orribili, ma solo con i nostri stupendi ricordi” disse e sorridendo mentre si avvicinava a lui per abbracciarlo teneramente. La sua presa su di lei, fu istantanea, le sue mani vagavano per tutto il suo corpo.

La presa sulla spalla la fece riprendere dal suo ricordo e guardò chiunque fosse stato con un dolore negli occhi e una rabbia che stavano prendendo il suo cervello. Era Maria la sorella di Rio, che le indicò con lo sguardo il dottore accanto alla porta che la guardava con curiosità  
“Beth lui è il dottor Foster” le disse sorridendole

“Salve signora…” disse porgendole la mano

“Mi chiami Elizabeth, la prego” disse lei ancora con gli occhi ancora lucidi, il dottore annuì e ricominciò a parlarle

“Christopher ha sbattuto la testa molto forte nell’impatto, il suo cervello sta guarendo grazie al coma indotto da noi, ma sorge il dubbio che al momento del suo risveglio potrebbe avere dei problemi di memoria”

“Cosa intende?” chiese Beth allarmata “Potrebbe…potrebbe non ricordarsi di noi?” chiese mentre la madre di Rio emetteva un piccolo singhiozzo strozzato

“Mi dispiace signore, al momento del suo risveglio sapremo tutto” disse prima di scusarsi e uscire dalla stanza, mentre Beth andava ad abbracciare Gloria e con un sussurro le diceva che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
***  
Erano passati quattro giorni, nei quali i bambini avevano tirato fuori le cose più assurde, tranne Marcus che si preoccupava di come suo padre, suo padre non si sarebbe ricordato di lui  
“Tesoro te lo prometto, questa cosa si risolverà, va bene?” disse mentre lo avvolgeva tra le su braccia “Te quiero mucho, mijo”

“Yo tambien” disse Marcus stringendosi ancora più forte sul suo petto.  
Le giornate passavano e l’ospedale per lei sembrava troppo familiare ora, guardava il suo compagno respirare con quel dannato tubo e si chiedeva come avrebbe affrontato la situazione se Rio non si ricordasse di lei, non voleva vivere una vita in cui lui non sapesse chi lei fosse.


	4. Capitolo 4

Un mese era passato senza che la rossa se ne accorgesse, il dottore una settimana prima aveva affermato che entro pochi giorni avrebbero provato a far risvegliare Rio dal suo sonno per vedere come il suo cervello avesse reagito.  
Tutto sembrava essere a rallentatore, i dottori che gli parlavano, i bambini che cercavano di farla sentire meglio, la famiglia di Rio che intorno a lei non sapeva come reagire.  
Quel giorno era arrivato e proprio oggi Beth si ritrovò davanti al suo futuro ancora incerto.   
Quel giorno il sole illuminava la stanza stupendamente, la giornata sembrava essere meravigliosa soprattutto con i dottori che stavano per svegliare Rio; Beth vide i suoi occhi aprirsi e dopo tutto quel tempo non avrebbe mai pensato di potersi innamorare di una persona che già amava alla follia.   
Beth sentì solo il dottore cominciare a presentarsi e a spiegare cosa fosse successo, vide Rio annuire e guardarsi intorno senza mai posare effettivamente lo sguardo. Il dottore si girò e finalmente ottenne l’attenzione della rossa  
“Ho chiesto a Christopher di identificare le persone nella stanza , per cominciare ad elaborare gli effetti sulla sua memoria”

“Bhe quella è mia madre” disse ridendo leggermente “Poi c’è mia sorella Maria, Carlos…” e poi il silenzio  
“Lei non so chi sia” il mondo di Beth crollò, cercò di fare respiri profondi e di non cedere, guardò il dottore tremando

“Christopher, sei sicuro?” chiese lui avvicinandosi 

“Mai vista in vita mia Doc” rispose lui con molta serietà

“Ho bisogno di uscire” disse la rossa senza nemmeno degnarsi di prendere nulla della sua roba, uscì e basta, tremante in preda alle lacrime e velocemente

“Elizabeth” sentì dietro di lei Carlos la stava inseguendo e la avvolse in un abbraccio protettivo mentre lei in preda alle emozioni singhiozzava senza controllo.   
***  
Sembravano passate ore da quando Carlos la stava trattenendo, in realtà erano passati 20 minuti, quando Gloria apparse accanto a lei  
“Tesoro” disse guardando con tristezza la rossa

“Come sta?”  
“Il dottore ha detto che si riprenderà, ma non sa con la memoria”

“Vuoi dire che c’è una minima possibilità che non si ricorderà mai di me?” disse la rossa alzandosi in piedi

“Potrebbe non ricordarsi nemmeno di Marcus” disse la donna tentando di non piangere

“Mi state prendendo tutti per il culo?” disse urlando e attirando l’attenzione anche delle persone accanto a loro “Io devo andare a prendere i bambini e devo parlare con Marcus, io devo…” ma non finì la frase, ricominciò solo a piangere.   
Dopo cinque minuti Beth era pronta a partire e ad affrontare la cosa con i suoi figli  
“Ci vediamo tra un paio di giorni, ora devo gestire i bambini e il lavoro, devo davvero gestire anche me stessa” disse sorridendo tristemente e toccandosi l’anello

“Non sfiorare nemmeno il pensiero di toglierti quell’anello Elizabeth” disse Gloria minacciosamente   
***  
“Quindi non si ricorda di noi? Di nessuno di noi?” disse Kenny con la voce tremante

“Mi dispiace ragazzi” disse Beth cercando di mantenere le lacrime

“Nemmeno di te?” chiese Marcus piccolo piccolo

“No tesoro, solo della abuela e Carlos e dei tuoi zii” 

“Quindi nemmeno di me”

“No cucciolo” disse mentre lui la abbracciava e la stringeva.  
I bambini si erano addormentati piangendo e anche lei.  
flashback  
“Quindi tu stai dicendo…” disse la rossa con esitazione

“Si Elizabeth” rispose lui per la quarta volta  
“Voglio che adotti Marcus legalmente” disse di nuovo facendo piangere di gioia la rossa “Se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, ci sarai tu per lui e in tutti i sensi”

“Rio, tesoro, non succederà nulla, ma voglio davvero adottare tuo figlio, ovviamente tu potresti adottare i miei” disse piano quasi a non farsi sentire “Ora che Dean a rinunciato a loro per stare con qualunque sia il suo nome” disse prima di ritrovarsi le labbra di Rio incollate alle sue.


	5. Capitolo 5

flashback  
Rio guardò Jane a bocca aperta, non riusciva ancora a credere a cosa quella bimba di appena 6 anni stava cercando di dirgli   
"Piccola, penso di non aver capito" disse appoggiando le braccia sulle ginocchia cercando di guardare meglio sua figlia seduta sul pavimento.

"Ho un fidanzato" disse sorridendogli dolcemente

"Un fidanzato" disse di nuovo lui scandendo bene le sillabe e vedendo lei annuire  
"Tua madre lo sa?" chiese di nuovo e lei scosse la testa ma Rio sapeva che c'era sotto altro quindi la guardò e aspettò

"Può venire a casa un giorno?" chiese lei facendo strozzare suo padre e facendo preoccupare Beth che tutto il tempo aveva assistito alla conversazione appoggiata allo stipite della porta

“Bhe piccola se tua madre è d’accordo certo” disse lui con la faccia ancora perplessa  
“Altro che vuoi dirmi?”

“Ci siamo baciati come tu e la mamma fate sempre” disse ridendo facendo sbiancare suo padre ancora seduto sul divano

“Lui ha fatto cosa?” chiese lui con la sua voce da gangster facendo ridere Beth ad alta voce, mentre borbottava ancora seduto sul divano che avrebbe ucciso quel bambino per aver baciato sua figlia.

Beth sentì la porta aprirsi vedendo Gloria che tranquillamente posava il suo giaccone e la sua borsa guardando attentamente Beth ancora immersa in uno dei suoi ricordi.  
“Ciao tesoro”

“Ciao Gloria” disse sospirando “Lo hai visto?” chiese lei sorridendo leggermente

“Sta molto bene cara anche se…”

“Anche se?! Cosa succede Gloria?” chiese lei preoccupata

“Continua a chiedere chi fossi” disse facendo rimanere a bocca aperta la rossa “Lui ecco vorrebbe vederti”

“Lui cosa? Gli avete detto qualcosa?”

“No anche il dottore ha detto che spetta a te parlare con lui” disse Gloria prendendole le mani e tenendole tra le sue.   
La rossa non sapeva cosa pensare, sarebbe stata una buona idea? Sarebbe riuscita a parlare con lui senza piangere, senza la voglia di baciarlo? Più ci pensava più capiva di non poterlo fare. Quell’uomo non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse, se mai si sarebbe ricordato di lei, se si sarebbe potuto di nuovo innamorare di lei, una donna di mezza età con non più quattro ma di cinque stupendi figli. Ma lo avrebbe fatto, lo avrebbe fatto almeno per Marcus.  
***  
Era rimasta davanti all’entrata dell’ospedale per la buona gran parte di un’ora adesso e ancora respirava in modo irregolare, le sue mani stavano sudando e si sentiva smarrita  
“Elizabeth” sentì facendola schiarire le idee

“Dottor Foster” disse sorridendo

“L’ho vista qui da un bel po’ ora” disse lui cercando di farla ridere

“Si io…”

“Andrà tutto bene, deve solo parlare con lui”

“Si sembra proprio così facile” disse lei ridendo per il nervosismo 

“E’ pronta?”

“Si” disse prendendo un bel respiro e dirigendosi all’interno dell’ospedale con il dottor Foster. Arrivare alla camera sembrava essere un viaggio lunghissimo, il dottore continuava a dire di essere sincera su qualunque cosa gli avesse chiesto Rio, cercando di non farlo sforzare a ricordare ma solo di farlo rilassare con tutte le cose che gli avrebbe raccontato e facendo forza a Beth la portò proprio davanti alla porta della sua camera sorridendole e scusandosi con lei per scappare a visitare i suoi altri pazienti.  
Ora era li davanti a lui che la guardava con quegli occhi castani spalancati in attesa che lei parlasse, ma lei era immobilizzata, continuando a toccarsi l’anulare con l’anello di fidanzamento.  
“Ciao” disse lei alla fine 

“Ciao” rispose lui continuando a fissarla, come se fosse un fantasma

“Io sono…” disse prima che lui la interrompesse

“La rossa più sexy che io abbia mai visto dolcezza” disse facendola arrossire fino alla punta dei piedi

“Puoi chiamarmi Beth, rossa è carino ma non è come mi chiamo” 

“Elizabeth” ripetè lui, facendo rotolare il suo nome in bocca, facendola rabbrividire, in quel momento si chiese come poteva ogni volta utilizzare il suo nome in quel modo “Giusto?”

“Si” disse sistemandosi su una sedia accanto al suo letto sistemandosi per quello che sarebbe stato un lunghissimo pomeriggio. Lui continuava a guardarla e lei non sapeva esattamente come comportarsi  
“Allora” disse poi schiarendosi la gola “Emh hai qualche domanda? Il dottore mi ha detto di rispondere alle tue domande e non di parlare a sproposito” disse lei ridendo e guadagnando un sorriso anche da parte sua

“Come ci siamo conosciuti?” chiese lui innocentemente

“Io.... ho preso accidentalmente qualcosa che ti apparteneva e tu sei venuto a riprenderlo” 

“Qualcosa di mio eh?”

“Già!”

“E di cosa stiamo parlando?”

“Mezzo milione di dollari” rispose lei con la sua faccia da criminale, facendo fischiare 

“Scommetto che il resto della storia sarà favoloso” facendo annuire Beth pronta a raccontare la loro storia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo sarà ancora sull'incontro tra Beth e Rio


	6. Capitolo 6

Non sapeva da dove iniziare, cosa dire, come avrebbe reagito così aspettò che lui dicesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa  
“E così lavori per me?” chiese lui sistemandosi meglio sul letto

“Non proprio, prima lo facevo, ne avevo bisogno”

“Per questo mi hai derubato?”

“Non ti ho derubato apposta, non sapevo che quei soldi fossero tuoi” disse lei ridendo

“Giusto, giusto”

“Non era un buon periodo per me, il mio ex marito aveva preso brutte decisioni e ho semplicemente deciso di prendere in mano la mia vita e…”

“E diventare un criminale” 

“Bhe non era proprio quello il piano, ma si”

“Non ti ho ucciso”

“Nah” rispose lei così tanto simile a lui

“Perché” chiese lui guardandola direttamente negli occhi, facendo si che lei scuotesse la testa

“Sono brava” rispose semplicemente lei, guadagnandosi un sorriso da parte sua, così la rossa continuò il suo racconto su come lavorasse per lui, su come divennero partner, su come affrontarono l’FBI, su come lui le insegnò a sparare e a diventare un “boss bitch”.  
Continuava a rispondere alle sue domande tralasciando la prima volta che si baciarono, che fecero sesso, parlò solamente di come lavorassero insieme, di come lui decise di uscire dagli affari per suo figlio e di dedicarsi a tutte le sue attività legittime e nient’altro fino a quando lui lo chiese  
“Quello è mio vero?” 

“Cosa?” chiese lei non capendo

“L’anello che porti al dito Elizabeth” disse facendola sentire totalmente a disagio, lei lo fissò senza riuscire a rispondere, perché risultava così difficile rispondere, poteva di certo mentire, dire di no  
“E’ semplice un si o un no”

“Si” disse lei senza guardarlo negli occhi  
…..  
flashback  
Erano sdraiati sul divano, stavano guardando uno di quei assurdi film sulla mafia che la facevano sentire troppo intelligente, quando lui la guardò intensamente per farle capire che dovevano discutere di un argomento serio  
Lei lo guardò aspettando che parlasse, cominciando a preoccuparsi quando non lo vide nemmeno provarci  
“Sto aspettando” disse lei seriamente

“Sono fuori” 

“Fuori? Fuori da cosa? Di che stai parlando?” chiese lei pensando che questa dovesse essere la fine della loro relazione

“Dagli affari” 

“Cosa?” sputò fuori lei con un leggere sorriso che le stava per spuntare fuori

“L’ho fatto, ho lasciato tutto a mio cugino, sono fuori. Tengo solo le mie aziende legittime”   
…..  
Lui la guardava e basta senza proferire nessuna parola quando lo vide aprire la bocca e poi richiuderla  
“Quindi noi stiamo insieme” disse indicando prima lui e poi lei per un paio di volte, facendo annuire la rossa per fargli capire che era seria

“Mi dispiace” disse infine lui

“Per cosa?”

“Per non ricordarmi di te” disse facendo piangere la rossa  
…..  
flashback  
“Rio” urlò la rossa in preda ad uno degli orgasmi più strabilianti che avesse mai avuto 

“Si piccola brava vieni su tutto il mio cazzo” disse lui scopandola attraverso il suo orgasmo “Ora ti fotto con la bocca piccola, mi manca troppo il tuo sapore” disse staccandosi da lei per appoggiarsi comodamente tra le sua gambe e appoggiarle sulle sue spalle per allargarla

“Non so se posso” disse lei con il fiatone

“Oh puoi” rispose lui con un ghigno prima di ricoprire la sua bocca con l’eccitazione della rossa “Così buona” soffocò con la lingua in profondità di lei. Le mani di lei furono subito sulla sua testa per spingerlo ancora più dentro di sé  
…..  
Il pensiero di lui che le chiedeva scusa la faceva stare peggio di quanto stesse prima di entrare in quella stanza, così tirò fuori il cellulare per condividere le foto con lui, soprattutto quelle di Marcus  
“E’ letteralmente la tua fotocopia” disse Beth ”Tranne nelle maniere, lui è più buono” disse ridendo

“Posso immaginarlo” disse toccando lo schermo del telefono accarezzando la faccia di suo figlio  
“Mia madre mi ha parlato di sua madre e della situazione, quindi immagino che lui viva con te”

“Si esatto”

“Vorrei vederlo” disse lui guardando Beth con gli occhi lucidi

“Parlerò con lui” disse sorridendogli sinceramente   
“Ora dovrei andare” disse dopo aver guardato l’orologio e accorgendosi che oramai erano passate poco più di tre ore e aveva un appuntamento con le ragazze, dopo tutto questo casino non aveva nemmeno avuto un momento per potersi sfogare.

“Mi è piaciuto parlare con te Elizabeth, capisco perché mi piacevi e non solo perché sei dannatamente sexy” disse facendola arrossire nuovamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Ruby e Annie nel prossimo capitolo


	7. Capitolo 7

Era come se fosse passato un secolo da quando la rossa aveva visto sua sorella e la sua migliore amica, la sua vita stava andando in frantumi dimenticandosi che anche quelle due donne erano la sua famiglia.   
Erano sedute tutte sul nuovo divano di Annie  
“Dio adoro questo divano” disse Ruby quasi sdraiandosi sopra facendo ridere entrambe le sorelle Marks   
“Allora tesoro come stai?” continuò   
Beth non rispose, riuscì solo a fare cenno con la testa cercando di non piangere per la quinta volta solo in quella giornata

“Oh Beth” disse sua sorella avvolgendola in un caldo abbraccio

“Il dottore dice che continuando a parlare con lui, potrebbe riuscire a ricordare qualcosa ma bisogna dargli tempo. L’altro giorno mi ha chiesto scusa per non ricordarsi di me!! Ve ne rendete conto? Lui” disse ridendo di gusto

“Questo si che è strano, avrei voluto vederlo” rispose Annie

“Quando torni li?” chiese Ruby portando in mano tre bicchieri contenenti liquido ambrato

“Penso domani, dopo aver parlato con Marcus” disse facendo annuire le due donne e sistemandosi comoda sul divano godendosi la pace e un buon bourbon.   
…..   
flashback  
“Pronto?” rispose Beth al suono del suo telefono e soprattutto al numero sconosciuto

“Elizabeth Marks?” chiese la persona dell’altra parte

“Si sono io, chi parla?”

“Salve signora chiamo dalla scuola elementare, per Marcus Aguilar”

“Sta bene?” chiese lei preoccupata e correndo verso la sua macchina

“Si signora, ma vede Marcus ha litigato con un suo compagno di classe e non riusciamo a rintracciare il padre” 

“Sto arrivando” rispose lei riagganciando.  
La rossa corse verso la scuola il più velocemente possibile per raggiungere Marcus. Fu accolta da un Marcus che le correva incontro con gli occhi rossi e lucidi  
“Ehi tesoro cosa è successo?” chiese mentre il bambino l’abbracciava stringendosi forte a lei

“Mi dispiace mamma” disse lui forse senza accorgersene o altro, non le importava l’aveva appena chiamata mamma e nulla era più importante

“Oh mijo va tutto bene, adesso vado a capire cosa succede va bene?” disse baciandolo dolcemente sulla testa e dirigendosi verso l’unico adulto presente nella stanza. La rossa gli sorrise  
“Salve io sono…”

“La signora Marks, la compagna del signor Aguilar. Salve sono il preside Brody” disse facendo capire a Beth che non avrebbe avuto voce in capitolo, facendole segno di entrare nel suo ufficio dove al suo interno si trovavano già altre due persone, un uomo e una donna e sembravano turbarti

“Signora Marks questi sono i genitori di Peter, il bambino che Marcus ha aggredito”

“Mi scusi?” disse Beth ridendo fortissimo “Aggredito? Un bambino di appena sei anni che aggredisce” continuò guardando la coppia seduta di fronte a lei

“Marcus ha graffiato il nostro Peter” disse la signora, facendo di nuovo ridere Beth ancora più forte

“Quindi fatemi capire, mi avete chiamato qui dicendo che mio figlio ha aggredito un bambino e lo ha semplicemente graffiato?” 

“E’ per questo che sono qui?” chiese una voce dietro di loro

“A quanto pare” disse Beth ridendo verso il suo compagno.  
Tutti sembravano essersi congelati nel momento in cui Rio entrò nella stanza, la signora di fronte a lei si aggrappò alla sua borsa come se da un momento all’altro gliela dovesse rubare, guadagnandosi uno sguardo da Beth, avrebbe potuto ucciderla in quel momento.  
Rio si avvicinò a Beth mettendole una mano sulla spalla come segno di saluto aspettando che qualcuno parlasse, ma tutti sembravano essere troppo terrorizzati  
“Quindi qualcuno dirà qualcosa o staremo qui a perdere tempo?” chiese infine Rio guardandosi in giro nella stanza

“Signor Aguilar…” iniziò il preside Brody

“Si?” rispose Rio sorridendo

“Suo figlio ha aggredito il mio” disse il padre di Peter facendo nuovamente ridere Beth che bisbigliò quanto tutto fosse ridicolo

“Ha quanto ho potuto sentire mio figlio ha accidentalmente graffiato suo figlio” disse con una calma inquietante   
“Quindi se qui abbiamo finito” disse Rio mostrando casualmente il tatuaggio alla gola “Alcuni di noi devono lavorare” disse facendo alzare Beth e dopo di lei dirigendosi verso Marcus che corse verso Beth di nuovo per abbracciarla  
…..  
La rossa voleva fare una bella chiaccherata con Marcus prima di poterlo portare da Rio come richiesto da lui, così preparò una bella cioccolata calda per entrambi e si diresse verso la sua stanza ed è li che lo trovò a leggere uno degli ultimi libri che gli aveva regalato.  
“E’ permesso?” chiese lei appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta mostrando le tazze, facendo sorridere Marcus e facendolo annuire   
“Volevo parlare con te di tuo padre” disse lei sedendosi sul pavimento accanto a lui

“Va bene” disse lui sorridendole  
Parlarono per quello che sembrava essere ore, presero tutte le decisioni insieme, scelsero le foto da mostrare comprese quelle dove fossero solo Beth e Rio o Beth e Marcus e poi augurandosi la buona notte, Marcus dopo settimane finalmente si addormentò con il sorriso.  
***  
Beth si ritrovò nuovamente davanti alla porta della camera di Rio, ancora incapace di entrare fino a quando non sentì il suono del suo nome completo  
“Elizabeth” disse lui sorridendole

“Ciao” sputò lei, sentendo l’ansia salire ancora di più

“Va tutto bene?” chiese lui guardandola curiosamente

“Si, volevo parlarti di Marcus”

“Marcus, mio figlio?”

“Si esatto” disse facendolo sorridere e facendole segno di mettersi accanto a lei  
“Ho parlato con lui e sarebbe felice di venire qui e parlarti e mostrarti una tonnellata di foto”

“Lui sa di questa situazione?”

“Certo, ma vuole solo vederti e aiutarti” disse lei 

“E quando posso vederlo?!” chiese lui speranzoso

“A dire il vero tra un’ora, prima deve finire la scuola” disse facendo sì che potessero ridere insieme

“Hai una risata meravigliosa Elizabeth e quando mi sorridi sei mozzafiato” disse lui prendendole la mano.


	8. Capitolo 8

“Non farlo” disse Beth guardando le loro mani unite

“Non fare cosa?” chiese lui innocentemente

“Non prendermi la mano, non dirmi queste cose, perché l’unica cosa che vorrei fare in questo momento è baciarti fino a smettere di respirare e non posso, non posso farlo perché tu non sai nemmeno chi sono, non sai cosa provo per te, non sai come mi sento” disse lei allontanandosi e uscendo fuori dalla camera.

Lo sguardo curioso di Marcus alla vista di suo padre che gli sorrideva molto timidamente lo fece sollevare la miriade di fogli e foto che gli cadevano sul pavimento facendo ridere entrambi gli adulti. Nascosto tra le gambe di Beth entrando nella stanza, gli fece togliere il giubbotto e sedere comodamente sulla sedia appoggiando la miriade di foto sul letto di Rio che curioso non lasciava lo sguardo della rossa e non faceva altro che pensare alle parole dette.   
Tranquillamente la rossa lasciò la stanza per dare spazio e tempo a loro per parlare.   
***  
Marcus normalmente era sempre il primo a prendere confidenza con le persone ma in questo momento si trovava in difficoltà, non sapeva come comportarsi. Lo guardava senza nessuna certezza di come cominciare a parlare con suo padre che in quel momento non si ricordava di esserlo. Aveva parlato molto con Beth di come doveva comportarsi e di non aspettare che lui si ricordasse, così fece come fece sua madre cominciò con un semplice saluto  
“Ciao” disse il bambino guardando suo padre

“Ciao ometto” rispose l’uomo seduto sul letto   
Cominciò a cercare tra le sue foto per arrivare a trovare quella del giorno in cui era stato portato a casa da un Rio sorridente alla telecamera.  
“Qui mi avevi portato a casa, non avevi ancora conosciuto la mamma però” disse ridendo

“Mamma?” chiese lui non capendo

“Beth, la mamma” rispose lui timidamente

“Chiami Elizabeth mamma?” chiese lui

“Si” rispose il bambino con un sorriso smagliante “Lei è l’unica mamma che ho grazie a te è quella che mi ha cresciuto” continuò mostrando lui una delle prime foto di loro due  
Rio non sapeva come prenderla, come rispondere, così si concentrò sulla miriade di foto che quel bambino identico a lui gli stava mostrando.   
…...  
flashback  
erano seduti su quelle sedie scomode da almeno dieci minuti ma Rio continuava a sostenere che tutto era normale prassi in uno studio per tatuaggi, finalmente, o così diceva Rio la sua donna stava per ottenere il suo primo tatuaggio.  
Avevano discusso della cosa per settimane, ma la rossa ogni volta voleva chiarimenti e rassicurazioni sul negozio  
“Piccola, i miei tatuaggi non hanno avuto problemi lo sai, è un posto pulito ti piacerà” disse lui baciandola dolcemente e facendola annuire; ed eccoli lì ad aspettare che il disegno fosse pronto per cominciare.  
La condivisione di questo momento portò la coppia a sorridersi tutto il momento sotto lo sguardo vigile di Rio e delle sue minacce a chi stava per deturpare il corpo della sua donna   
“Allora Beth come ti sembra? Ti piace?”

“Chiese Jerry” il tatuatore di Rio

“Moltissimo grazie” rispose lei guardando intensamente la sua coscia   
“Grazie mille” disse di nuovo sorridendo al suo amore  
…..  
“Tua madre ha un tatuaggio” disse Rio guardando suo figlio

“Si” rispose lui ridendo mentre riordinava le foto sparse   
“Ne ha molti, ma sono piccoli e molto carini, più dei tuoi” disse lui ridendo ancora di più

“Ehi” disse lui solleticando la testa di suo figlio

“Come facevi a saperlo?”

“Non lo so penso di essermelo ricordato” disse sorridendo per lo più a se stesso, e appuntandosi nella mente di dirlo dopo al suo dottore.  
***  
Continua a pensare a quello che poco tempo prima aveva detto a Rio, esprimendo i suoi sentimenti e guardandolo negli occhi voleva così tanto baciarlo, fargli capire quanto lo amasse, quanto gli mancasse.   
Non poteva cadere ora in questi pensieri, doveva occuparsi dei suoi figli e soprattutto di Marcus dopo questa visita, aveva paura di come sarebbe uscito, di cosa avrebbe provato.  
Lo vide uscire dalla stanza sorridendo, subito dietro di lui Rio in piedi che sorrideva, indossando un pezzo della tuta grigia con una delle sue solite felpe con cappuccio nera, le ricordata così tanto il suo vecchio Rio.   
“Ehi mamma” disse Marcus dirigendosi verso di lei correndo

“Ciao mijo!” disse lei abbracciandolo

“Elizabeth possiamo parlare?” chiese Rio guardandola 

“Certo, va tutto bene?”

“Oh si, volevo solo parlarti di quello che il medico mi ha detto, gli ho chiesto io di parlarti personalmente, ma prima sei corsa via” disse lui guardandola direttamente negli occhi, così lasciando Marcus insieme ad una delle infermiere per un paio di minuti si diresse verso il giardino dell’ospedale, visto che oramai era abilitato a poter uscire, bastava solo un accompagnatore.  
Si sedettero in una delle prime panchine superate, uno accanto all’altro, come due adolescenti timidi  
“Posso tornare a casa” disse lui di punto in bianco

“Casa” ripetee lei piano

“Si casa, con te”

“Io non penso sia una buona idea” rispose lei con le lacrime agli occhi

“Cazzo perché no”

“Tu non mi conosci nemmeno” disse lei oramai lacrimando

“Elizabeth”

“Dio vorrei solo che mi baciassi e che dimenticassimo tutto questo, che tutto questo non fosse reale” disse lei ancora piangendo. Si avvicinò sempre di più a lei, quasi fino a sfiorare le sue labbra con quelle di lei  
“Ti prego baciami” disse lei quasi supplicandolo  
Non gli servivano suppliche. Lui la baciò.


	9. Capitolo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quasi tutto questo capitolo è un flashback!!

Parlando con il dottore Beth capì di dover ristabilire tutto ciò che faceva insieme a Rio, praticamente tutto e dopo quel bacio sapeva di poterci provare.  
Lui guardava la loro casa con così tanta curiosità, con i bambini fuori casa Beth era pronta a raccontare a Rio la cosa che più li aveva avvicinati e che gli fece capire che avrebbe voluto sposarla, ormai stavano insieme da quasi tre anni, lui stesso glielo aveva raccontato la notte in cui lui le propose  
…..  
flashback  
Beth era distratta dietro il bancone del negozio, a trascrivere gli ordini che avrebbe dovuto fare prima della fine della giornata, rideva apertamente con Ruby il negozio aveva qualche cliente ma era per lo più una comitiva di mamme del PTA che decideva per la prossima festa del ringraziamento a scuola senza chiedere l’aiuto di nessuna delle due donne, quando la porta principale si aprì e ne entrò una donna che sembrava persa   
“Salve” disse Ruby sorridendo verso la donna

“Si salve, sto cercando una certa Beth” disse lei guardandosi in giro

“Al bancone” disse Ruby guardandola bene e calcolando se la donna in questione fosse una minaccia per la sua amica, la donna si avvicinò al bancone con sicurezza, molto più di quella che aveva dimostrando entrando nel negozio. Beth era ancora sorridente verso il suo computer quando vide la donna avvicinarsi  
“Salve sono Beth, posso aiutarti?” disse sorridendo

“Beth, come Elizabeth Marks?” chiese la donna facendo allarmare la rossa

“Si, sono io. Tu saresti?” chiese lei con sospetto

“Sono la madre di Marcus” disse la donna facendo cadere tutto ciò che Beth ancora teneva nelle braccia, vedendo la scena ma non sentendo ciò che le donne si stessero dicendo Ruby urlò alla sua amica

“B va tutto bene?”

“Chiama Rio, adesso” disse Beth ancora fissando la donna davanti a sé  
“Cosa vuoi?”

“Marcus e Christopher” disse la donna tranquillamente  
***  
Rio era completamente allarmato dalla chiamata dell’amica della sua donna, Ruby blaterava di Beth sconvolta che le aveva ordinato di chiamarlo. Correndo verso di lei, entrò nel negozio e la vide dietro il bancone, di fronte a lei una donna, che conosceva, lo sapeva e poi capì. Si avvicinò cercando di far capire a Beth che era li per lei, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, la vedeva era spaventata  
“Che cosa fai qui” disse Rio guardando la donna  
“Sonya cosa fai qui” ripetee lui imponendosi, mettendosi accanto alla rossa, protendendosi verso di lei, che si avvicinò a lui quasi fino ad essere inglobata fra le sue braccia

“Voglio vedere Marcus” disse lei guardando Rio, con uno sguardo di fiducia, facendo rabbrividire Beth; quella donna voleva vedere il suo mijo, facendo però ridere Rio 

“Quindi vieni qui 10 anni dopo e pretendi di venire dalla madre di Marcus e dirle che vuoi vederlo? Sei fottutamente impazzita?” disse Rio, mentre Beth lo teneva da un braccio come se volesse fermarlo da qualsiasi cosa stesse per fare

“E’ mio figlio!” disse la donna

“No lui è mio figlio, è nostro figlio” disse Beth con autorità “Non so cosa cerchi o cosa vuoi, ma non ti avvicinerai né a Marcus né a Rio. Lo hai abbandonato, Marcus, lo hai abbandonato, e IO mi sono presa cura di lui, l’ho accudito quando era malato, l’ho consolato quando era triste o arrabbiato, l’ho aiutato a fare i compiti, ero lì quando ha perso il primo dente, il suo primo giorno di scuola, le visite dal dottore, quando si è rotto il braccio. Ero lì sempre, lui è mio figlio, non provare nemmeno per un momento a pensare che sia tuo. Non provarci nemmeno” disse Beth, con tutto il respiro che le rimaneva, mettendosi in mezzo tra Rio e Sonya. 

“Hai sentito Sonya” disse Rio “Vattene” continuò, vedendo subito dopo come la donna si allontanò dalla coppia, uscita dal negozio la donna vide come la coppia si stava abbracciando notando come la donna rossa si calmò tra le braccia dell’uomo che riteneva ancora il suo più grande amore, decisa a riconquistarlo.  
***  
Beth si sentiva come se qualcuno la stesse spiando, ma ogni volta che controllava nessuno sembrava esserci. Ma quando era sola con Rio si sentiva più sicura, soprattutto da quando Sonya era apparsa per rubarle suo figlio e apparentemente voler riconquistare Rio.   
Dopo aver portato i bambini a scuola, sapeva di aver bisogno di una pausa, una pausa che avrebbe coinvolto anche Rio in maniera molto intima. Si precipitò verso il bar, dove lo avrebbe trovato immediatamente. Entrò alla sua ricerca imbattendosi in qualche chiacchierata prima di raggiungerlo  
“Ciao Joe, Christopher?” chiese Beth sorridendo al giovane dietro al bancone

“E’ nel suo ufficio” disse il ragazzo sorridendole, Beth sapeva che quel ragazzo aveva una cotta per lei, e lo rendeva ancora più carino secondo lei, così raggiunse Rio, aprendo la porta piano, e vedendolo fare un colloquio con una donna molto giovane e molto attratta dal suo compagno, ridacchiò e rimase ferma sullo stipite della porta, attirando l’attenzione dei due  
“Ciao piccola” disse lui sorridendo radiosamente

“Ehi” disse lei sorridendo dolcemente

“Marisa, ti presento Elizabeth, la mia compagna anche lei a volte ci da una mano”

“E’ un piacere Marisa” disse Beth sorridendole 

“Ti serve qualcosa?” chiese Rio gentilmente alla rossa

“Volevo parlarti di una cosa” disse squadrandolo, facendogli capire esattamente cosa intendesse

“Va bene Marisa, se vai di là da Joe, ti spiegherà meglio di me, cosa dovrai fare e per favore di a Joe di non disturbare a meno che il locale non vada a fuoco” disse facendo ridere Beth, che subito si avvicinò a lui, non riuscendo nemmeno a far uscire la ragazza dal suo ufficio. Appena la porta chiuse si spogliò della sua borsa e del suo cappotto rimanendo solo con un vestito, decidendo subito di volerlo cavalcare. Spostò la sedia lontano dalla scrivania e si sedette sopra di lui, sentendo immediatamente quanto il suo compagno fosse duro per lei.   
“E di cosa vorresti parlare Elizabeth?” sussurrò al suo orecchio

“Di quanto voglio che tu mi scopi fino a dimenticare il mio nome” disse lei ansimando   
“Voglio che tutti mi sentano e sappiano cosa mi stai facendo!” disse ansimando  
“Che ci sentano e siano talmente curiosi di sapere cosa mi stai facendo da venirci a spiare” continuò la rossa  
“Da pensare che io sia così fortunata ad averti, da renderli gelosi di come mi fai godere” disse mentre finiva di spogliarlo dei suoi pantaloni e delle sue mutande

“Alzati” gli ordinò l’uomo tatuato, le strappò le mutandine e la fece camminare verso la porta, girandola e facendole appoggiare la faccia contro la fredda porta del suo ufficio  
“Ora stai zitta fino a quando non te lo dico, Elizabeth sono serio, se emetti anche un solo suono smetto” disse mentre la penetrava. La sentì sussultare mentre si infilava completamente dentro di lei. Assaporò, l’essere dentro di lei, calda, bagnata, pronta, la sua vicinanza.  
Respirò contro il suo orecchio, le sussurrò le cose più sconce, che la resero ancora più bagnata, più disperata per lui  
“Fammi sentire Elizabeth” respirò nel suo orecchio

“Dio” espirò lei   
“Ti prego”

“Ti prego cosa?” chiese lui

“Amami” non si aspettava che Beth gli dicesse questo e poi capì, era ancora turbata dall’incontro con la sua ex

“Più di ogni altra cosa piccola, più di ogni altra cosa” continuò a dire mentre lei veniva su tutto il suo cazzo  
“Si piccola, sì, fatti sentire da tutti” disse lui subito girandola verso di lui e notando le sue guance bagnate e macchiate di lacrime. Stringendola a se, facendole sentire che lui era li per lei, era li con lei  
“Ti amo Elizabeth” disse lui con una lacrima che gli macchiava il viso “Ti prego credimi” 

“Ti credo” disse lei asciugando la guancia del suo uomo  
***  
Non riusciva a uscire dal suo abbraccio, non voleva, voleva rimanere li per sempre, tra le sue braccia sicure, dimenticare il mondo esterno, dimenticando tutto, tutti, i problemi, qualsiasi cosa.  
“Piccola” sentì Rio dire

“Non voglio andare via, voglio rimanere qui per sempre” disse facendolo ridere

“I nostri figli si incazzerebbero davvero tanto con noi, se li lasciassi a scuola per sempre” disse lui ridendo

“Non mi importa” 

“Non perderai Marcus Beth” disse Rio facendola sobbalzare e capendo finalmente il reale problema, aveva così paura di perderlo, e lui non poteva fare altro che rassicurarla, Marcus non lo avrebbe mai permesso e Rio anche se arrabbiato con Sonya per quello che aveva fatto ad entrambi non si era mai permesso di parlare male di lei, era infondo sua madre anche se fuggita e non mai ritornata. Questo gli aveva permesso di incontrare Beth e questo Marcus glielo ripeteva sempre  
“Ti ricordi quando abbiamo detto a Marcus che lo avresti adottato?” disse lui stringendola sempre più forte sul suo petto, vedendola annuire continuò “Lo hai reso così felice che per giorni non ha fatto altro che mostrare a tutti la vostra foto insieme urlando a tutti che saresti stata la sua mamma ufficialmente anche se già per lui lo eri. Una sera mentre lo mettevo a letto mi ha ringraziato per non averti allontanata e per non averti fatto del male, perché se fosse successo lui sarebbe rimasto con te e non mi avrebbe più parlato! Ti rendi conto?” disse facendola finalmente ridere  
“Ti vuole talmente bene che lo uccide” disse facendola finalmente ridere sulserio  
“E io lo amo talmente tanto che mi uccide” disse alzando la testa guardandolo

“E ti amo talmente tanto che mi uccide, se dovessimo separarci non saprei cosa fare”

“Bhe sei fortunata non succederà mai”  
Vedendo l’ora la rossa capì che era ora di andare, con uno sbuffo che fece ridere l’uomo si sistemò il vestito e i capelli baciandolo teneramente lo tirò su con lei per accompagnarla fuori, rubando ovviamente un tazzone di caffè  
“A volte mi chiedo se stai con me solo per rubarmi il caffè” disse ad alta voce facendo ridere tutti, lei gli sorrise si avvicinò lo baciò dolcemente e salutò tutti, prima di dirigersi verso il lavoro.   
***  
Parlò con le ragazze del suo incontro con Sonya, di come da allora aveva paura che tutto potesse esserle portato via e di come Rio subito le avrebbe detto che non sarebbe mai successo.   
Per un paio di giorni cercò di dimenticare ciò che stava succedendo, quasi riuscendoci  
“Mamma?” disse Kenny entrando nel negozio sportivo   
“Ci dividiamo? Così facciamo più velocemente” disse l’adolescente

“Certo tesoro, ma per i nuovi costumi guardiamo insieme. Io vado a cercare i nuovi guanti per Rio tu comincia con l’attrezzatura” disse facendo annuire Kenny e raggiungendolo dieci minuti dopo davanti alla quantità disumana di borsoni per il nuoto  
“Sono tantissimi” disse facendo ridere il ragazzo che annuì. Erano nel negozio da quasi venti minuti, quando sentì una strana presenza dietro di lei

“Beth” disse la persona dietro di lei, subito si avvicinò a Kenny come per proteggerlo

“Sonya” disse Beth

“E lui chi è?” chiese la donna avvicinandosi a Kenny, che dopo aver visto la paura da parte di sua madre, la guardò con sicurezza

“Non ti interessa” disse Kenny, guadagnandosi uno sguardo di fierezza da parte di sua madre, avvicinandosi a lei, Kenny la guardò e disse   
“Andiamo, possiamo tornare la prossima volta, non è così urgente comprare un costume oggi” Si allontanarono e si diressero a pagare il più velocemente possibile e una volta arrivati all’auto   
“Mamma?” disse Kenny preoccupato vedendo sua madre sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto e panico  
“Mamma?” 

“Va tutto bene tesoro!” disse Beth cercando di non piangere, Kenny tirò subito fuori il suo cellulare e con calma mandò un messaggio a suo padre che subito gli rispose di stare tranquillo e che ci avrebbe pensato lui. Mettendo in moto la macchina si diressero a casa, dove Rio li avrebbe aspettati.  
Una volta aperta la porta della cucina per entrare Rio era li davanti che le sorrideva  
“Kenny vai un attimo di la, che parlo con tua madre di una cosa” disse Rio gentilmente   
“Beth…”

“Dobbiamo parlarne ai bambini, a Marcus, devono sapere cosa sta succedendo!” disse Beth quasi urlando   
“Non posso più farlo Rio! Non posso alzarmi la mattina, vivere la mia giornata e andare a dormire, pensando che una donna possa rubarmi mio figlio, possa rubarmi te. Cazzo!!” disse Beth oramai urlando attirando l’attenzione di tutta la sua famiglia praticamente ormai a casa

“Mamma?” disse una voce dietro di lei, era Marcus con accanto Emma entrambi con gli occhi lucidi, la rossa non poteva fare altro che guardare i suoi figli con rammarico, non voleva farsi sentire, non voleva farli preoccupare.  
***  
Erano tutti seduti sul divano, oramai tutto abbastanza grandi da capire che qualcosa non andava, volevano parlare con tutti i bambini, non solo con Marcus questo riguardava tutta la famiglia. Con semplicità, ma con grande riguardo Rio raccontò a tutta la sua famiglia quello che stava succedendo, cercando di rispondere a tutte le domande possibili da parte di tutti, soprattutto quelle di Kenny, che più degli altri cercava di capire ciò che sarebbe potuto succedere  
“Io non voglio conoscerla” disse Marcus in mezzo al discorso, facendo tacere tutti, compreso Rio e provocando una faccia scioccata da parte di Beth  
“Non mi interessa” continuò, per poi alzarsi dal divano e tornare alle attività che stava svolgendo prima, lasciando tutti sconvolti ma non volendo forzare il bambino a parlare.  
La cena fu strana, nessuno rideva o scherzava, erano tutti silenziosi, il momento della buona notte fu però normale, Rio si mise nella stanza delle ragazze che anche se pur cresciute volevano leggere Harry Potter con Rio, Beth era talmente stanca da essere già sotto le coperte cercando di rilassarsi, quando la sua porta si aprì e si chiuse, e dei piccoli piedini che si muovevano e si infilavano sotto le coperte insieme a lei, trovandosi faccia a faccia con gli occhi castani scuro di Marcus, la guardava ma non parlava, così la rossa aspettò che fosse lui a dirle qualcosa, invece che chiedere, sapeva che fosse meglio così per i bambini  
“Ti prego…  
non darmi a lei” disse Marcus piangendo 

“Oh amore mio” disse Beth piangendo anche lei   
“Mai amore mio” continuando e abbracciandolo talmente forte che sicuramente gli stava facendo male, non accorgendosi di come Rio li stava osservando dalla porta, nessuno dei due si accorse del suo arrivo, se ne accorsero quando due grandi braccia e forti li avvolsero entrambi, facendoli piangere ancora più forte, ma nel frattempo calmandoli fino a farli addormentare.   
Il sole colpì la sua faccia, si era dimenticata di chiudere le tende, prima di andare a dormire, ma subito dopo si accorse di non riuscire a muoversi e di avere un piede, un piccolo piede che le scavava nella schiena, girandosi piano, si accorse di lunghi capelli castano che non erano sicuramente i suoi, era Emma che insieme Danny si erano presi quasi tutta la sua parte, accanto a Marcus tra lei e Rio c’era Jane che teneva la mano di Marcus mentre era completamente sopra Rio e accanto a Rio, quasi a cadere dal letto c’era un Kenny completamente addormentato, si rilassò e si riaddormentò felice circondata dai suoi figli e dalle braccia dell’uomo che l’amava più di ogni altra cosa.

Quando si risvegliò sentiva delle voci piccole piccole che parlavano tra di loro, quando si svegliò del tutto capì che erano le voci di Jane e Rio, Jane cercava di svegliare Rio, perché aveva fame, vedeva come Jane era seduta sullo stomaco di Rio con la testa appoggiata sul suo petto, era così piccola, rispetto ai suoi coetanei  
“Levàntate conejito” disse dolcemente   
“Todos nos despertaremos” continuò subito dopo baciandola dolcemente sulla fronte, lei sorride e piano si coccolò sul suo petto chiudendo gli occhi

“Io ho comunque fame Papi” disse lei sottovoce, facendo ridere la rossa, che con sorpresa fece spaventare padre e figlia che scoppiarono a ridere insieme a lei facendo borbottare Danny e parlare Kenny  
“Qualcuno qui a bisogno del suo sonno di bellezza, non tutti noi abbiamo tatuaggi che ci rendono fighi davanti alle ragazze” disse facendo ridere Emma e Beth fortissimo

“Ho già la ragazza a cui stavo puntando” disse Rio con un sorriso enorme

“Disgustoso” dissero Danny e Marcus, facendo ridere tutti i suoi fratelli

La colazione fu così diversa dalla colazione, tutti ridevano e chiacchieravano tranne per Rio e Kenny che discutevano su come Kenny non avrebbe ancora avuto un tatuaggio, nemmeno pregandolo  
“Ma mamma…” disse Kenny

“No Kenny tuo padre ha detto così” rispose ridendo, vedendo come l’adolescente mise il muso   
“Non ne hai nemmeno così tanti comunque” rispose Kenny verso Rio

“Non li hai nemmeno visti tutti” disse Beth, facendo spalancare gli occhi di suo figlio

“Disgustosi” disse Kenny, guardando suo padre che annuì solamente

“Alcuni li ha visti solo tua madre” disse, facendo si che l’adolescente si alzasse e andasse a giocare con i suoi fratelli.  
***  
Erano passati alcuni giorni, era una domenica bellissima, i bambini giocavano fuori in cortile, Rio e Kenny erano seduti al tavolo a fare matematica, Emma la aiutava a fare i biscotti, stavano aspettando che Gloria e Maria, per passare il pomeriggio tutti insieme. Il campanello suonò e con calma Kenny che in quel momento era entrato per prendere da bere,e vedendo Emma e Beth con le mani sporche si avvicinò alla porta e si ritrovò davanti la stessa donna del negozio sportivo, chiuse subito la porta facendo allarmare la rossa che aveva osservato Kenny tutto il tempo  
“Kenneth” disse 

“E’ lei, la donna del negozio” disse correndo verso Rio che entrò dentro e si diresse verso la porta, trovando la donna in un vestito osceno, masticando una gomma e guardandolo, Marcus che aveva sentito tutto era entrato in cucina, da cui poteva osservare l’intera scena e si nascose dietro sua madre. Vedeva Rio e Sonya avere una conversazione animata e Marcus era preoccupato, quando guardò Beth e disse  
“Glielo dico io” disse arrabbiato mentre correva verso Rio

“Marcus” gridò la rossa, facendo girare Rio verso l’urlo e vedendo suo figlio piuttosto arrabbiato dirigersi verso di lui, la rossa subito dietro di lui, ma non abbastanza da fermarlo, ma bloccato fortunatamente da Rio, che lo alzò dal pavimento guardandolo spaventato  
“Mettimi giù” disse Marcus   
“Voglio parlare con lei” disse arrabbiato

“Marcus” lo avvertì suo padre

“Fidati di me” disse, facendo si che suo padre lo mettesse giù e lasciandolo avvicinare alla porta aperta dove una donna lo stava guardando   
“Senti” disse Marcus guardandola “Io non so chi tu sia e non voglio saperlo. Non voglio conoscerti, non voglio parlarti, non voglio vederti. Mi hai lasciato, hai lasciato papà e noi abbiamo trovato una nuova famiglia. Devi stare lontana dalla mia mamma e dai miei fratelli. Mi hai capito?” disse Marcus incrociando le braccia sul petto

“Fratelli?” chiese la donna scioccata

“E’ davvero tutto quello che hai capito?” chiese Rio, quando una piccola Jane inconsapevole di ciò che stava succedendo sbattè contro le gambe di suo padre  
“Scusa papà” disse Jane raccogliendo il giocattolo che le era appena caduto e notando subito dopo la donna alla porta, Rio la prese in braccio vedendo se sua figlia si fosse fatta male cadendo

“Ti sei fatta male conejito?” chiese

“Nah” rispose lei proprio come suo padre, facendo ridere Beth e Kenny che era rimasto li tutto il tempo a guardare come Marcus affrontasse la cosa, come se in un momento avessero dimenticato l’ospite non gradito sulla soglia di casa, quando Jane guardò la donna direttamente negli occhi in maniera curiosa  
“Che cazzo!” esclamò Sonya guardando Jane “Come ti sei ridotto eh Christopher? Staccionata bianca? Bambini? Ti scopi una donna di mezza età?” disse ridendo alla fine

“Ehi” disse arrabbiato Kenny “Come ti permetti” continuò attirando l’attenzione degli altri suoi fratelli, che corsero verso la loro famiglia radunata alla porta, Sonya continuava ad urlare e tutti sapevano che stavano attirando l’attenzione dei vicini, così stringendo Jane con un solo braccio, afferrò Sonya con l’altra facendola entrare con forza in casa, chiudendo velocemente la porta.  
“Che cazzo fai!” disse lei urlando

“Stai attirando l’attenzione, direi troppa” disse la rossa arrabbiata, guardandosi intorno la giovane donna latina notò altri paia di occhi mai visti  
“Ragazzi” continuò la rossa “Andate a giocare fuori per favore” sapendo di non discutere con loro madre, quando usava quel tono si diressero verso le porte scorrevoli per uscire, anche Jane che era ancora in braccio a Rio, dopo aver dato un bacio sulla sua fronte, la lasciò scendere e camminando si diresse verso Marcus che la stava aspettando. 

Erano seduti sul divano con lei di fronte a loro guardandosi in faccia, senza che nessuno proferisse parola, Sonya continuava a guardarsi intorno come se lei fosse un alieno e tutta quella roba fosse nuova per lei   
“Penso che Marcus abbia espresso ciò che vuole” disse Rio, stringendo la mano di Beth

“E’ un bambino non sa quello che vuole” rispose lei

“Invece lo sa, incoraggiamo i nostri figli ad esprimere le loro opinioni sincere” rispose la rossa   
“Hai visto Marcus e ti ha detto come la pensa su di te, ora dovresti andare” disse la rossa senza trattenersi nulla e alzandosi dal divano

“Non è finita qui” disse lei prima di uscire di casa e sbattere la porta  
La coppia si buttò sul divano, non sapendo cosa pensare, cosa avrebbero fatto, probabilmente Beth la prossima volta avrebbe tirato fuori la pistola e sparatole in testa, Rio sapeva benissimo come avrebbe potuto tranquillamente lasciarla fare.  
Passarono dieci minuti quando si ritrovarono un Marcus con lo sguardo curioso che li guardava   
“Non voglio più vederla”

“Certo cucciolo” rispose la rossa che aprì le braccia per accogliere Marcus che poi fu raggiunto da Emma poi Danny e infine Jane che si buttò su tutti urlando ABBRACCIO DI FAMIGLIA attirando l’attenzione del fratello più grande che però cedette e con le urla dei suoi genitori  
“Kenny non farlo” disse la rossa con Rio che

“Kenneth” disse ridendo, ma l’adolescente non badò ai suoi genitori buttandosi su tutta la sua famiglia, facendo ridere i più piccoli  
La sua famiglia pensò Rio.  
***  
Sonya sembrava essere sparita sulserio questa volta, Beth si chiedeva ogni tanto se potesse essere stato qualcuno dei ragazzi a parlare con lei, alla vecchia maniera, da una parte ci sperava dall’altra però era pur sempre una persona, ma in quel momento non gli importava. La sua famiglia era salva e Marcus era ancora suo figlio.  
…..  
Rio sembrava ascoltare con attenzione la storia di Beth, arrabbiandosi e ridendo con lei, su ogni passaggio della storia, facendo domande e a volte completando pezzetti di storie, il dottore le aveva detto che nella guarigione e nel recupero dei suoi ricordi tutto questo lo avrebbe aiutato  
“Sai ho capito perché mi sono innamorato di te così perdutamente”

“Come fai a sapere che lo eri perdutamente” disse Beth ridendo

“Lo vedo dai tuoi occhi Elizabeth” 

“E come mai?” disse curiosa

“Sei fantastica, sei una mamma stupenda e il modo in cui mi ami, l’ho sentito mentre mi raccontavi tutto questo, ho sentito come mi ami. E se non dovessi recuperare tutti i miei ricordo sono sicuro che in men che non si dica io potrei innamorarmi di te di nuovo e di nuovo ancora” disse guardandola negli occhi   
“E credimi ho già iniziato” disse facendola piangere e abbracciandola forte, respirando il suo odore che sapeva essere familiare.


	10. Capitolo 10

I ricordi sembravano cominciare a riaffiorare, erano passati mesi da quando era tornato a casa con Beth, ogni volta che pensava di aver ricordato qualcosa correva da Beth per raccontare e capire se fosse vero.  
Incontrò i bambini dopo due settimane che oramai era a casa, passando tutto il suo tempo con loro, che raccontava storie di tutti i generi anche di lui e Beth, che facevano stupidaggini per ridere se qualcuno di loro era triste, gli raccontarono di quella volta in cui si fece male al lavoro e per non far arrabbiare Beth eccessivamente le comprò dei fiori per distrarla dell’enorme gesso sul suo dito. Kenny aveva anche fatto un video con il suo telefono per ricordare questa situazione assurda che gli faceva adorare i suoi genitori, mostrandolo subito a Rio che d’un tratto si ricordò di tutti i dettagli e di molte altre cose.   
Ogni giorno i due si avvicinavano sempre di più, parlavano per ore, tutte le sere, e Rio si innamorava sempre di più di quella rossa innamorata dell’artigianato, certe volte si ricordava dettagli minuscoli su di lei che faceva sorridere entrambi e ogni volta Rio riceveva un bacio molto dolce, era la loro condizione. Ogni ricordo anche se minuscolo era premiato con un bacio. Fino a quando un ricordo lo fece premiare con un bacio un pochino più profondo che fece capire a Rio che il gusto di Beth era fenomenale, quando la lingua di Beth raggiunse la sua nel bacio più bello che Rio avesse mai avuto, aveva subito capito che voleva i suoi ricordi il più presto possibile  
All’ultima visita di controllo, il dottore aveva assicurato che Rio era finalmente guarito del tutto e per i ricordi non c’era da preoccuparsi, si stavano sbloccando bene e visto che finalmente il cervello era guarito del tutto, mancava poco al riacquisto dei suoi interi ricordi e questo rendeva entrambi felici.   
Una sera, circa un paio di giorni dopo Rio si precipitò in cucina guardandola allarmato  
“Mi hai tirato delle chiavi in faccia!” disse facendo ridere la rossa talmente forte che la pancia le faceva male  
“Forse dovresti baciarmi dove mi hai colpito” disse sorridendole, facendola scagliare contro la sua bocca. Si comportarono come adolescenti per molto tempo fino a quando Kenny non li scoprì e tossì molto forte per sottolineare la sua presenza, che fece arrossire la rossa, ma Rio non fece altro che stringerla ancora di più dicendo  
“Dai mamma, ci ha beccati un sacco di volte” facendo sì che tutti e tre rimasero sconvolti dalla sua dichiarazione, facendo si che Beth lo baciasse di nuovo

“Siete disgustosi” disse Kenny

“Aspetta che ti veda baciarti con quella Deborah, poi ne riparliamo” continuò Rio, facendo rimanere di stucco Kenny e lasciando Beth a bocca aperta

“Ti ricordi” disse l’adolescente correndo verso Rio e abbracciandolo  
“Quante altre cose ti ricordi?” chiese l’adolescente borbottando nel suo petto

“Tutto” disse lui piangendo abbracciando ancora più forte il più grande dei suoi figli

“Papà” disse una vocina dietro di loro, che aveva sentito tutto il discorso  
Rio non rispose ma si buttò ad abbracciare suo figlio che gli piangeva sulla spalla, dicendogli che lo amava, subito fu raggiunto da altre piccole braccia, di tutti gli altri suoi figli che lo abbracciavano e piangevano fino a non respirare tutti, mentre Beth li guardava tutti non riuscendo a credere che la sua famiglia era di nuovo li, davanti ai suoi occhi, aggrappata al bordo dell’isola della cucina, che la teneva in piedi davanti a questa scena fino a quando una paio di braccia che lei conosceva come se stessa la tennero stretta e lei finalmente potè sfogarsi baciando Rio e dicendogli che lo amava da morire, facendo si che anche lui rispondesse  
“Ti amo Elizabeth, che mi fa così male” facendo piangere Beth ancora più forte  
***  
A vederlo nudo, completamente nudo, dopo tutti questi anni, non era ancora abituata, lo trovava così diverso da come avrebbe pensato essere la sensualità. Si era magro e i suoi muscoli erano ben visibili, dopo tutta la box e la palestra che facevano insieme, ma non era come quei ragazzi, quegli uomini sulle riviste con tutti quei muscoli veramente scolpiti che sembravano finti. Ogni tanto Rio la beccava che lo guardava con uno sguardo sognante, come se pensasse che non fosse veramente li.  
“Piccola smetti di fissarmi, mi farai venire un complesso”

“Abituatici, oramai stiamo per sposarci e tutto quello è mio” disse indicando il suo corpo  
“Tutti quei muscoli e quei tatuaggi” disse sbavando sulla parola tatuaggi, che nel corso degli anni trascorsi insieme stavano aumentando e lo stavano rendendo ancora più sexy sotto i suoi occhi.  
Lo vide avvicinarsi a lei, il suo cazzo era completamente eretto, solo alla vista di lei completamente nuda sul loro letto, la rossa si stava toccando, sapeva che il suo compagno adorava quando lo faceva, lo aveva scoperto negli inizi della loro relazione. L’aveva sorpresa a metà giornata emettendo suoni che l’uomo avrebbe riconosciuto a miglia di distanza. La vide nel letto con le mani che sapevano cosa stava facendo ma voleva vedere di più. Quando la rossa lo notò, circa dopo cinque minuti, notò anche come gli occhi dell’uomo tatuato fossero neri di lussuria, si fece sfilare le mutandine per far sì che lui vedesse tutto. E una volta arrivata sotto il suo sguardo, lui si mise a leccare ciò che rimaneva della sua essenza sulle dita, sulle cosce e direttamente alla fonte. 

“Toccati per me piccola” disse l’uomo alla moglie che oramai aveva immaginato che lo avrebbe voluto  
“Toccati per me e ti scoperò fino a domani” disse facendole emettere il suono più eccitante che l’uomo potesse mai sentire  
***  
Con tutti i ricordi di Rio nella sua testa e i pensieri del matrimonio ancora attivi, passarono un paio di giorni, quando finalmente Beth decise di dire a Rio quello che aveva deciso nei mesi trascorsi   
“Voglio che ci sposiamo ora, senza cerimonia, senza invitati, voglio te e i bambini, andiamo in comune e facciamolo, sono stanca di aspettare” disse senza fiato   
“Facciamolo” disse avvicinandosi a lei.  
E fu proprio quel fine settimana a decretare la data del loro matrimonio, quel sabato alle tre del pomeriggio: loro due e i loro figli, nulla poteva sembrare più bello.  
Lei aveva un vestito semplicissimo, a pois proprio come piaceva a lui, i bambini erano bellissimi nei loro vestiti e Rio era così sexy, secondo la rossa che avrebbe mostrato il suo ruolo di moglie sia prima che dopo il matrimonio, facendo ridere Rio.  
La cerimonia al comune fu semplice e veloce che non impiegò più di dieci minuti, in cui Emma aveva pianto per la contentezza, Marcus e Jane erano saltati in braccio ai loro genitori facendo ridere il giudice e tutti coloro che erano li, facendo vergognare Kenny e Danny che però indossavano un felice sorriso. Era la giornata perfetta per iniziare una vita perfetta insieme alle persone che amava di più al mondo.

Giorno per giorno entrambi sembravano innamorarsi sempre di più  
“Vorresti avere un altro figlio?” chiese la rossa, mentre l’uomo tatuato finiva di lavare gli ultimi piatti della cena, che scioccato dalla domanda ne fece scivolare uno  
“Va bene ho capito, non hai bisogno di essere così drammatico da rompere un piatto Rio” continuò la rossa, sconvolta dall’azione del marito e allontanandosi da lui. Lui rimase li paralizzato e non era perché non volesse un bambino da sua moglie, ma lo era perché quella fu una domanda inaspettata, insomma con cinque “bambini” già in casa, non si sarebbe mai aspettato questo.   
Aspettò qualche minuto prima di dirigersi verso di lei, sapeva che doveva lasciarla sbollire prima di parlarle, prima di dirsi parole di cui si sarebbero pentiti entrambi, come spesso succedeva agli inizi della loro relazione, o almeno per i primi tempi in cui si conoscevano.   
La vide seduta sulla sedia del portico, quella nuova che lui e i ragazzi le avevano regalato per l’ultima festa della mamma, era li tutta contorta che guardava il cane giocare da solo con un bastone, sapeva e vedeva i suoi occhi lucidi come se stesse decidendo se ne valesse la pena, di piangere.   
Si avvicinò a lei piano  
“Piccola?”

“Cosa vuoi?” chiese lei non guardandolo

“Perché ogni volta devi fraintendere le mie azioni e non mi lasci spiegare” disse lui finalmente sedendosi accanto a lei, dopo avergli fatto spazio. Si appoggio con la testa al suo petto, la rossa sapeva che Rio aveva ragione, aveva presupposto la sua risposta e si era arrabbiata di conseguenza  
“Lo vorrei così tanto un figlio con te piccola, così tanto che se i ragazzi non fossero in casa probabilmente già starei tentando di farti rimanere incinta” disse facendola ridere   
“Non pensavo che ci stessi pensando” continuò sistemando accuratamente una ciocca dei suoi capelli rossi dietro l’orecchio

“Sai mi mancano così piccoli, non fraintendermi, li adoro, li amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa, tutti e cinque, ma non so, ne vorrei così tanto uno con te. Magari con la tua pelle e i miei occhi o magari per non so quale motivo con i miei capelli”

“Se avesse i tuoi capelli, avrebbe tutti legato al dito indipendentemente da tutto, soprattutto me, non resisto alle teste rosse” 

“Voglio un altro bambino Chris, lo voglio così tanto” disse con una lacrima che le cadeva sulla guancia  
Adorava quando Beth lo chiamava Chris come sua madre e sua sorella, lo faceva sentire così bene agli occhi dell’amore delle sua vita

“Avremo un altro bambino mi amor” disse baciandola dolcemente sulla testa.

Erano passate alcune settimane da quella discussione tra i due, Beth voleva essere sicura di poter ancora concepire, malgrado la sua età e quindi voleva consultarsi con un dottore, voleva parlare con i ragazzi anche se sapeva che sarebbero stati d’accordo se fosse arrivato un nuovo fratello, li avrebbe resi ancora tutti più uniti, soprattutto dopo l’incidente di Rio.  
Dopo il via libera del dottore con purtroppo l’avviso che ci sarebbe voluto un po’, senza scoraggiare nessuno dei due era ora di parlare con tutti i ragazzi.   
Nella testa di Beth sembrava essere una conversazione leggera, ma nel momento in cui si sedette davanti a tutti e cinque con accanto suo marito non riuscì a proferire parola tanto che Danny gli chiese se stesse bene, guardò Rio spaventata, da fargli capire se avrebbe potuto lui iniziare il discorso  
“Allora ragazzi vostra madre e io abbiamo parlato un po’ di tempo fa”

“State divorziando?!” chiese urlando Jane con fare drammatico, ovvero da alzarsi in piedi e cominciare a gesticolare, sembrando sempre di più sua madre

“Cosa!! NO” rispose la rossa, presa dal panico

“Bene, bene” rispose per poi sedersi nuovamente sulla ginocchia di Kenny

“Ora se volete ascoltarmi invece di avere a che fare con scene drammatiche” disse Rio, guadagnandosi una risata da parte di tutti  
“Volevo solo dirvi che vostra madre ed io stiamo provando ad aggiungere un membro in più a questa famiglia” 

“Prendiamo un altro cane?” chiese Marcus innocentemente

“No tesoro, più come un bambino” disse Beth guardando i suoi figli amorevolmente, vide scoppiare nelle loro facce sorrisi stupendi, tutti e cinque si buttarono sui loro genitori urlando e ridendo, rendendo i loro genitori super felici. 

“Basta che non ci provate troppo forte mentre siamo in casa” disse Kenny alla fine, facendo arrossire sua madre e facendo annuire suo padre.  
***  
Sembrava passato un secolo da quando Dean si era fatto vedere, agli inizi della sua relazione con Rio, Dean era corso ai ripari, andandosene, allontanandosi per poi tornare dopo che Rio aveva adottato i suoi figli con la coda tra le gambe chiedendo a Beth di poter tornare a far parte della vita dei suoi figli, non completamente perché sapeva che sarebbe stato sbagliato, ma di poterli vedere ogni tanto, non sapeva perché esattamente ci stesse pensando, forse era perché aveva incontrato un uomo al supermercato che gli assomigliasse, non lo sapeva nemmeno lei, fatto sta che il suo telefono cominciò a suonare proprio prima di entrare nel diner dove le ragazze la stavano già aspettando  
“Pronto?” disse Beth con affanno dopo aver svuotato l’intera borsa per recuperare il suo telefono

“Ehi Bethie sono io” rispose la persona dall’altra parte del telefono

“Dean, ciao, come stai?” chiese lei, abbastanza felice da sapere che il padre biologico dei suoi figli non fosse morto

“Molto bene e tu?”

“Certamente” disse lei, non sapendo come reagire

“Ci vediamo domani al bar dove ho visto Kenny?” chiese lui speranzoso

“Si, emh quello è il bar di Rio” disse lei deglutendo

“Perfetto così parlo con entrambi” rispose lui con la gioia nella voce

“Emh, allora avviso Rio”

“Va bene, ciao Beth” disse prima di riagganciare il telefono e lasciando la rossa immobile davanti all’entrata deve le ragazze riuscivano a vederla senza problemi.

Seduta di fronte a loro, Beth non potè far altro che ridere di gusto, su ciò che era appena successo, non sapeva come interpretare ciò che era appena accaduto, Dean era troppo felice per rivendicare la sua custodia sui bambini o altro e inoltre era davvero passato troppo tempo per far sì che questo potesse accadere.  
La guardarono con curiosità aspettando che fosse lei a parlare e così aspettarono cinque minuti interi prima che Annie cominciasse a parlare, ma fu fermata dalla rossa stessa  
“Era Dean al telefono, domani vuole vedere me e Rio, al bar, per parlare con noi.  
Non guardatemi in quel modo, ora non voglio parlarne davvero, ma domani vi racconterò tutto!!  
Come sta Sara?” chiese alla fine cercando completamente di virare discorso  
***  
Beth era agitata non sapeva esattamente per cosa, ma lo era e suo marito lo sapeva; erano seduti a sorseggiare lei il suo caffè decaffeinato, che secondo sia suo marito e il suo dottore era meglio visto la loro idea del concepimento e lui il suo the quando la porta si aprì e Beth notò un Dean cambiato: aveva la barba, non molta ma c’era e portava un paio di occhiali da vista, la vecchiaia stava colpendo anche il suo ex marito.  
***  
Beth era agitata non sapeva esattamente per cosa, ma lo era e suo marito lo sapeva; erano seduti a sorseggiare lei il suo caffè decaffeinato, che secondo sia suo marito e il suo dottore era meglio visto la loro idea del concepimento e lui il suo the quando la porta si aprì e Beth notò un Dean cambiato: aveva la barba, non molta ma c’era e portava un paio di occhiali da vista, la vecchiaia stava colpendo anche il suo ex marito.  
“Beth” disse lui sorridendole

“Dean” disse lei con sorpresa nella sua voce

“Stai benissimo, hai fatto crescere i capelli” disse notando subito e abbracciandola per poi lasciarla andare e dirigersi verso suo marito  
“E Rio, ciao” disse abbracciando anche lui, cogliendolo di sorpresa  
“Come state ragazzi?” chiese infine sedendosi di fronte alla coppia

“Bene, molto bene” disse Rio sorridendo   
“E tu?”

“Alla grande”

“E’ stupendo Dean” disse la rossa, che era veramente felice per lui

“Allora vi volevo vedere oggi perché ho incontrato una persona, Susan e vorrei presentarla ai ragazzi e anche a voi” disse rendendo senza parole la coppia tatuata 

“E’ meraviglioso” rispose Rio

“Si certamente” rispose la rossa, nello stesso momento del marito  
***  
Beth si muoveva come se fosse telecomandata, non era preoccupata per la cena in sé, era preoccupata per l’impatto che avrebbe avuto sui suoi figli, su tutti i suoi figli.   
Sembravano tutti tranquilli, ma erano agitati, Danny si era cambiato la sua camicia tre volte, Kenny aveva disdetto per quattro volte un pigiama party con i suoi compagni, fino a quando Rio lo aveva convinto ad andare, le ragazze avevano convinto Marcus a dargli la sua opinione sui vestiti, fino a quando la rossa non ritrovò il suo povero figlio a nascondersi dalle sue sorelle nella lavanderia.  
Tutto procedeva bene, i bambini stavano tutti insieme giocando sul tavolo del salotto a un gioco da tavola, dopo che erano stati tutti puniti, compreso Kenny per aver fatto uno scherzo alla povera Signora Mutt, la povera signora stava per avere un infarto procurato dai suoi ragazzi, che fortunatamente non avevano fatto apposta, ma era stato comunque grave.   
“Ho vinto” aveva urlato Marcus, facendo la linguaccia a Danny che lo guardava minacciosamente

“Un’altra” aveva detto quindi Danny subito dopo

“Non essere un brontolone” disse Emma verso Danny, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta e tutti guardarono la rossa, compreso suo marito

“Che c’è” disse lei pulendosi le mani bagnate   
“Kenny apri la porta” disse al figlio maggiore, quando lo videro restare fermo davanti alla porta aperta dopo che disse  
“Cazzo” 

“Kenny” urlarono sia Rio che Beth  
“Questa dovete vederla” disse voltandosi verso i suoi genitori che corsero verso la porta, Dean stava nuovamente spostando la macchina e una donna era in piedi alla fine del loro vialetto che lo stava aspettando, avendo la stessa reazione di loro figlio, e vedendo come Janie si avvicinasse a loro con il barattolo delle parolacce.   
Sia la rossa che il ragazzo guardarono Rio come segno di prendere il portafoglio e tirare fuori i soldi per il barattolo, infondo era lui quello con i soldi sempre in tasca  
“Lei è…” disse Kenny

“Eh già” rispose Rio, mentre la rossa non sapeva esattamente cosa dire

“Ehi Bethie” disse Dean vedendola davanti alla porta di casa aperta, mentre prendeva la mano di quella che doveva essere Susan  
“Ciao ragazzi” continuò vedendo Rio accanto a lei e Kenny affianco a lui, Rio utilizzò il sorriso più finto che la rossa avesse mai visto, mentre il suo ragazzo più grande era più che pronto ad accogliere il padre e la sua nuova fidanzata. Quando la coppia entrò in casa i bambini erano li pronti per accoglierli, compreso Marcus che trovava la situazione molto molto divertente, ma la rossa fece segno a tutti di non farci caso.  
Susan era completamente la sua fotocopia, in tutto, compresa la tonalità di rosso dei suoi capelli, e questo la fece rabbrividire.  
La prima a presentarsi fu Emma, che tranquillamente presentò tutti, gli altri mentre Rio sistemava i cappotti lontano dall’odore del cibo.   
I bambini sembravano essere a loro agio con la coppia seduta sul divano e Marcus era completamente a suo agio anche lui. Erano strano essere tutti li nella stessa stanza. 

Vedeva come Susan si osservava in giro, mentre Dean chiacchierava animatamente con i ragazzi non notando suo marito che si era messo dietro di lei e abbracciandola la fece saltare squittendo, facendo ridere molto forte Rio. Il naso era direttamente sul suo collo e la sua bocca stava raggiungendo velocemente il suo orecchio  
“Dio piccola, sei così sexy in questo vestito” disse lui ansimando

“Rio” disse trascinando il nome  
“Non ora” disse subito dopo cercando di scrollarselo di dosso, vedendo lo sguardo curioso di Susan, che li osservava intensamente, la vide alzarsi dal divano e la vide avvicinarsi piano con il bicchiere di vino che Rio le aveva versato, Beth sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto rispondere alle domande di Susan, così prese un bel respiro e suo marito nel frattempo le disse  
“Andrà tutto bene piccola, non ti chiederà cose strane” disse facendola ridere nuovamente, così sorrise e aspettò

“Allora” cominciò Susan   
“Come vi siete conosciuti?” chiese innocentemente facendo andare di traverso il drink che Rio stava bevendo

“Bhe al supermercato” disse ridendo

“Che strano incontro” rispose Susan anche lei ridendo

“Puoi dirlo forte” rispose Dean dietro di lei, guardando Beth e Rio, come per dire SIETE SERI?   
E chiaramente non sapendo cosa fare Beth fece una cosa che non avrebbe mai fatto, non avrebbe mai chiesto ma lo fece  
“E voi due invece?” chiese con un certo disgusto, ma solo Rio se ne accorse che subito l’abbracciò di lato, Susan cominciò a parlare, alla rossa sembrava non finire più, se fosse stato possibile le avrebbe sparato per farla stare zitta, ringraziava Rio ogni giorno per averle insegnato a sparare negli anni in cui avevano lavorato insieme.  
L’unica cosa che il suo cervello aveva colto è che si erano incontrati al corso di yoga dove lei a quanto pare era l’insegnante, facendo poi spegnere del tutto il suo cervello, dopo un paio di minuti la vedeva ancora parlare ma vide anche Rio ridere, capendo che era ora di riattivare il cervello sentendo suo marito dire  
“Non sai quante volte ho dovuto guardare due volte, per paura di prendere quello sbagliato e poi arrivato a casa mi avrebbe urlato che per i suoi capelli non andava bene e che non aveva deciso di avere i capelli rossi” disse facendo ridere tutti

“Ma non è colpa mia” disse Beth, adorava i suoi capelli e Rio lo sapeva, la faceva sentire diversa, speciale in confronto alle altre donne e anche suo marito segretamente li adorava, una volta le aveva persino detto che era la prima cosa che aveva notato di lei, seguito dagli occhi e poi come uno scemo le disse che il suo seno, non riusciva a farlo pensare dritto.   
“E’ ora di mangiare” alla fine annunciò, soprattutto ai bambini, che corsero a lavarsi le mani, fino a quando non li sentì urlare e litigare tra di loro, e per renderli ancora una famiglia più strana, Marcus e Emma stavano litigando in spagnolo, guadagnandosi uno sguardo spaventato da Dean e Susan  
“Da quando Emma parla spagnolo?” chiese Dean

“Da un po’ di anni” disse Rio, mentre cercava di dividere i bambini, tra cui si erano aggiunti anche Danny e Jane, e ora tutti gridavano in spagnolo, mentre Kenny li guardava senza fare nulla  
“Tutti parlano spagnolo?” chiese alla fine Dean

“Si” disse Kenny   
“Soprattutto quando litigano, dicono che li rende ancora più arrabbiati, devi vede quando Janie lo fa alle partite di calcio” disse ridendo “Tutti hanno paura di lei, ed è un uccellino” 

“No soy un pàjaro” disse la piccola Jane con le braccia incrociate mentre il padre le rispondeva 

“No conejito” disse Rio prendendola prima che si scagliasse contro il fratello più grande  
***  
La cena sembrava essere andata bene, Kenny era partito per andare dal suo amico, mentre tutti gli altri dopo molti saluti erano andati di sopra a vedere un cartone, sapendo che alla fine si sarebbero tutti addormentati nei letti delle ragazze, lasciando gli adulti da soli.  
Beth aveva davanti il suo quarto bourbon, cercando di superare la serata senza ubriacarsi, è per questo che suo marito glieli aveva serviti con il ghiaccio, non sapeva quando tutti questo poteva finire, ma lo voleva fottutamente ora  
“I ragazzi sono così carini, ma come fate a gestirne cinque?” chiese Susan 

“Ci dividiamo le faccende e Kenny è abbastanza grande da poter fare alcune cose da solo” rispose Rio felicemente che però poi si ritrovò a rispondere ad altre 20 domande sulla suddivisione del lavoro in una famiglia così grande  
“Mamma?” chiamò una voce da sopra le scale

“Dimmi mijo” rispose la rossa a Marcus, gli altri adulti sentivano solo due bisbigliare fino a che la rossa non allargò gli occhi in maniera esorbitante 

“Piccola che succede?” chiese Rio vedendo la reazione della moglie

“Emma…” disse la rossa con le lacrime agli occhi, correndo in camera della ragazza

“Emma cosa?” chiesero sia Dean che Rio

“Marcus cosa succede?” chiese Dean

“Emma sanguina” disse Marcus innocentemente  
“La mamma dice che è diventata una signorina, non so cosa significa” disse sedendosi sulle scale alzando le spalle  
La serata era così diversa da come Elizabeth immaginava.


End file.
